Tentang Para 'Musisi' Gandor
by karasuhibari
Summary: Apa itu Gandor? Bagaimanakah image yang tercipta tentang para pemimpin Gandor di mata seorang penduduk yang tinggal di wilayah mereka? Apa yang mereka lakukan untuk menyembunyikan keabadian mereka dari mata publik? Infantrum FFC 'A Classical Fairytale'


**.**

**.**

**Tentang Para 'Musisi' Gandor**

Disclaimer: Baccano! By Ryohgo Narita

Infantrum FFC: A Classical Fairytale

(Tipe Klasik, Prompt: Three Musicians (lukisan, Picasso))

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tidak pernah terbesit dalam pikiranku, kalau pada akhirnya tindakan ini harus diambil untuk menyelamatkan toko keluarga kami.

Sebenarnya, toko yang kumaksud hanyalah sebuah toko buku kecil di sudut Manhattan. Di zaman sekarang, satu-satunya yang bernilai tentang toko itu adalah sejarah turun-temurunnya. Yah, tapi kalau kau bicara tentang zaman sekarang, sejarah turun-temurun yang harusnya bernilai itu pun tidak menghalangi para kapitalis untuk mencoba menggusur toko kami demi mendirikan gedung baru yang katanya lebih menguntungkan.

Kuakui, sejarah tidak menghasilkan uang, jadi orang-orang itu ada benarnya. Kalau bukan karena ibuku yang mati-matian mempertahankan toko peninggalan kakek ini, mungkin aku sudah pasrah saat orang-orang itu bilang mau 'membeli' toko kami (catat kalau 'membeli' disini lebih bisa dibilang perampokan daripada pembelian, karena mereka akan menawar harga tanahmu semurah mungkin). Setidaknya, uang hasil 'penjualan' toko itu bisa digunakan untuk biaya hidup sampai aku mendapat pekerjaan yang lebih mapan.

Ujung-ujungnya, aku menyerah juga pada keinginan ibuku. Maka, karena mustahil keluarga kecil yang terdiri dari aku, adikku, dan ibu (ayah sudah meninggal waktu umurku enam belas tahun) berdiri sendiri melawan perusahaan yang berniat membeli tanah kami dengan bersenjatakan para ahli pukul bayaran, kami memutuskan untuk (akhirnya) membayar uang perlindungan pada kelompok mafia yang menguasai daerah kami, keluarga mafia Gandor.

Padahal sejak zaman kakekku, kami belum pernah membayar uang perlindungan pada siapapun.

Aku pergi sendirian ke markas keluarga Gandor—adik laki-lakiku bertugas untuk menjaga ibu di rumah, siapa tahu para tukang pukul itu datang lagi. Saat itu akhir bulan Januari. Udara dingin terasa merasuk sampai tulang belulangku. Syal yang melilit di leherku sudah sangat termakan usia sampai warna aslinya yang putih jadi terlihat seperti abu-abu usang. Udara lembab membuat syal tua itu terasa berat—rasanya seperti jalan-jalan sambil memakai seonggok jemuran yang belum kering.

Tanganku terasa sulit digerakkan saat aku mendorong terbuka pintu bar yang katanya adalah markas keluarga Gandor. Musik jazz menyeruak dari dalamnya, mengalir lembut seperti melodi dari surga. Ruangan dalam bar itu tidak sempit, tidak bisa dibilang luas juga. Hanya ada beberapa pelanggan, serta seorang penjaga bar berwujud seorang kakek dengan rambut dan kumis yang sudah memutih. Suasananya tenang, jauh dari kesan awalku tentang bar milik keluarga mafia—riuh, banyak cowok bau yang pakai jas, siulan-siulan tidak sopan, bir dimana-mana, dsb.

Karena suasananya yang tenang dan nyaman itu, aku menyempatkan diri untuk duduk sambil minum soda susu—bohong deh. Tidak peduli se-surgawi apa, bar tetap milik mafia tetap saja membuatmu ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikan urusan apapun yang kau punya disini. Aku langsung menghampiri si kakek penjaga bar dan bilang kalau aku punya urusan tentang uang perlindungan dengan keluarga Gandor. Si kakek mengangguk dan menyuruhku duduk dulu sementara ia menghilang di balik sebuah pintu yang mengarah ke basement.

Aku duduk sambil menghembuskan nafas lega karena tidak perlu bicara dengan nada tinggi pada kakek itu. Terakhir aku berurusan dengan kakek-kakek, aku perlu berteriak sampai otot-otot leherku hampir putus.

Aku mengedarkan pandang sampai ke sudut-sudut bar itu sambil menunggu. Matahari masih tinggi di langit sana—aku sengaja datang siang-siang karena kupikir tidak akan ada terlalu banyak orang, dan yang kudapat ternyata lebih baik lagi. Sejauh ini pelanggan yang kulihat hanyalah dua orang pria yang sedang duduk berhadapan. Tidak tahu apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan, tapi sepertinya cukup rahasia karena mereka ngobrol dengan kedua siku bertumpu di meja. Keduanya sama-sama menunduk untuk melihat sesuatu di atas meja, dan dari tempatku duduk sekarang, kepala mereka terlihat nyaris rapat.

Di sisi lain dari bar itu, aku mendapati seorang pria yang sedang menatap sebuah _grand__ piano_. Pria itu hanya berdiri saja untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Aku memang memiliki kecenderungan untuk mencampuri urusan orang lain, makanya aku tidak heran lagi saat tahu-tahu mulutku bicara, "Hei, kau bisa main piano? Mau coba memainkannya sebentar?"

Bicaraku seperti aku yang punya bar saja. Bagaimana kalau ternyata pria itu salah satu bos Gandor? Pria itu menoleh padaku. Ia hanya menatapku dengan ekspresi yang sulit ditebak, sampai akhirnya ia menoleh ke arah lain untuk sesaat. Bunyi musik jazz yang mengalun tiba-tiba lenyap. Entah kenapa bulu kudukku berdiri saat aku mencoba untuk menoleh ke segala arah, namun tidak bisa menemukan alasan kenapa bunyi musik itu tiba-tiba hilang begitu saja. Apakah tatapan pria itu segitu hebatnya sampai bisa melenyapkan bunyi-bunyian?

Sekarang, pria itu duduk di depan _grand __piano_. Ia meletakkan jari-jarinya di atas tuts. Sebuah alunan musik keluar dari piano antik tersebut saat jemari si pria mulai bergerak dengan leluasa di atas deretan tuts. Aku bersandar pada meja bar sambil memejamkan mata, meresapi tiap detail dari melodi gubahan Mozart itu dengan mata tertutup—haha, maunya sih begitu. Faktanya, aku tidak mengerti apapun tentang Mozart atau hal-hal klasik macam itu. Aku hanya bisa terbengong-bengong menyaksikan kecepatan jemari pria itu saat memainkan piano.

Mungkin saja dia memang pianis yang disewa bar ini. Permainan pianonya keren, bahkan di mata amatir sepertiku.

Satu lagu baru saja berakhir saat si kakek penjaga bar kembali. Ia berkata bahwa aku bisa ikut dengannya ke basement sekarang untuk bertemu dengan perwakilan keluarga Gandor.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

"Kalau begitu, salah satu orang kami akan datang ke tokomu besok untuk mengambil uangnya," kata seorang laki-laki yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Henri Bergson. Senyumnya ramah, seperti mentari musim semi yang sedang bersinar hangat. Aku jadi ingat ayahku.

"Jadi, aku tidak bisa bertemu dengan bos kalian?" tanyaku _lagi_. Ya, _lagi_, karena sejak Henri Bergson memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai _conta__è__oro_—semacam akuntan—keluarga Gandor, aku langsung penasaran kenapa bukan bos mereka yang datang menemuiku. Yah, bukannya urusan toko keluargaku segitu pentingnya sampai bos Gandor sendiri yang harus menemuiku. Tapi, menurut cerita yang kudengar dari ayahku dulu, kakek cukup kenal dengan bos keluarga ini walaupun tidak pernah membayar uang perlindungan sebelumnya.

Tampaknya, dulu toko kami adalah langganan bos Gandor untuk membeli buku. Jadi, boleh dong kalau setidaknya aku berharap bisa bertemu langsung dengan bos keluarga Gandor hari ini?

"_Well_, gadis seusiamu harusnya paham kalau bos kami tidak bisa ditemui semudah itu 'kan?" begitulah jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Henri. Ekspresi Henri tetap tersenyum, namun nada suaranya saat mengatakan kalimat barusan sudah cukup untuk membuatku buru-buru cabut dari tempat itu sebelum terjadi hal-hal tak diinginkan.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

Berdasarkan gosip yang kudengar dari lingkunganku sejak kecil, keluarga Gandor adalah keluarga mafia kecil yang menguasai wilayah tempat tinggal kami. Tiap tempat usaha yang berada dalam wilayah mereka cukup membayar uang perlindungan agar tidak diusik, namun para pemilik usaha juga bisa mendapatkan perlindungan dari geng atau kelompok preman yang suka mengacau di wilayah Gandor. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana toko keluargaku bisa bertahan selama ini tanpa membayar uang perlindungan, tapi kabar burung lain menyatakan kalau bos keluarga Gandor adalah orang yang murah hati dan adil, makanya toko kami aman asal kami tidak macam-macam.

Banyak gosip simpang siur tentang bos keluarga Gandor, apalagi karena dia jarang menampakkan diri di muka umum. Bagi gadis-gadis sepertiku, yang penting adalah desas-desus bahwa bos Gandor adalah tipe orang yang sangat menjunjung tinggi keadilan—sama seperti tipikal bos-bos mafia zaman dulu. Ada juga yang bilang bahwa ia sangat pandai bicara dan kharismatik. Konon katanya, ia bahkan sangat kuat dan mampu menumbangkan pasukan bersenjata dengan tangan kosong.

Orang bisa bilang bahwa gosip macam itu (bos Gandor memiliki kekuatan super, dsb) adalah isapan jempol belaka. Tapi, untuk seorang gadis, itu namanya romantisme. _Hell_, kapan lagi kau bisa menemukan impian romantis zaman sekarang? Zaman dulu, kau bisa menemukan banyak pria penyair, jenderal ideologis, bahkan para musisi seperti halnya kau bisa selalu menemukan jerami saat sedang mencari jarum. Sedangkan gadis zaman sekarang seperti aku hanya bisa memiliki image bos Gandor untuk memuaskan hasrat romantismenya.

Itu menjelaskan alasanku menyetujui pendapat ibu untuk membayar uang perlindungan ketimbang merayu ibu untuk menjual toko keluarga. Aku menukar peluang akan uang dengan kesempatan untuk bertemu bos Gandor.

Namun, impian itu langsung rusak gara-gara jawaban sinis dibarengi senyum palsu dari seorang Henri Bergson.

Terkutuk kau Bergson.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

"…harusnya kau bilang kalau kita ini _Camorra_, bukan Mafia. Sekilas sama, tapi itu tidak sama"

"Kurasa itu bukan hal yang harus dipermasalahkan dengan orang biasa, Firo. Bisa jadi mereka bahkan tidak tahu bedanya Sisilia dan Napoli"

Aku memperhatikan dua orang pemuda yang baru saja memasuki toko. Tanganku memegang erat pistol warisan ayahku di bawah meja kasir—jaga-jaga kalau ternyata dua pemuda itu salah satu tukang pukul bayaran yang disuruh untuk mengacak-acak toko kami.

Sambil bersiaga, aku memperhatikan keduanya dengan seksama. Jelas sekali kalau penampilan fisik mereka jauh berbeda dari semua tukang pukul yang pernah kulihat. Tinggi mereka rata-rata, besar tubuh mereka dalam balutan jas dan celana panjang juga terlihat ramping. Salah satunya malah terlihat ramah, kelihatan lebih muda dariku (mungkin sekitar 17 atau 18 tahun?), namun ekspresi wajahnya kelihatan terlalu percaya diri. Ia mengenakan kacamata, sepasang mata coklat dibaliknya selalu bersinar antusias tiap kali ia mengatakan sesuatu. Wajahnya seperti keturunan Italia. Sedangkan pemuda yang satunya mungkin seumur denganku, sekitar 20-an. Matanya memiliki sorot tajam seperti mata rubah, sementara bibirnya menyunggingkan segaris senyum tipis bahkan di saat ia sedang tidak melakukan apapun. Entah kenapa firasatku buruk tentang pria yang satu ini karena sorot matanya itu.

Jangan bilang, kalau ini modus baru perusahaan itu? Mereka mencoba mengirim orang-orang yang pandai negosiasi untuk mengambil toko ini! Baiklah kalau mereka mau 'bermain' dengan cara halus….

…aku malah dengan senang hati akan main kasar!

Pistol segera kuacungkan ke arah kedua orang itu. Pucuk pistol kubidik pada kepala pria yang memiliki sorot mata tajam, karena kupikir pria satunya terlihat terlalu baik—lemah, karena sejauh yang kuingat beberapa filsuf zaman dulu pernah berkata kalau kebaikan itu melambangkan kelemahan.

Betapa pemikiran macam ini akan kusesali di masa depan nanti.

"Jangan bergerak kalau tidak mau otak kalian kubuat berceceran di jalanan," aku mengancam, "Bilang bosmu kalau toko kami sudah resmi di bawah perlindungan wilayah Gandor. Kami tidak berniat menjualnya pada siapapun"

"_Iya__… __iya__…_ pertama-tama, aku harus tahu dulu kau punya izin untuk senjata itu atau tidak," kata pemuda bertampang antusias dengan logat aneh di depan kalimatnya. Terdengar seperti bahasa yang digunakan oleh orang-orang Asia di _China __Town_.

"_Miss_, tidak baik menodongkan senjata pada pelangganmu. Kau mau bisnismu sepi?," kata pemuda satunya. Senyum tipis itu masih belum luntur dari wajahnya. Suatu aura dari sorot matanya membuat lututku gemetaran.

Kedua pemuda itu menanggapi ancamanku dengan terlalu santai, dan itu memperkuat dugaanku bahwa mereka memang orang suruhan perusahaan. Aku mempererat genggamanku pada pistol dan berkata, "Lebih baik kalian segera angkat kaki dari sini. Kalian tidak dengar kalau tempat ini sudah berada di bawah perlindungan mafia Gandor?"

Pemuda bertampang ramah sekaligus berlogat aneh itu berkata lagi, "Nona, biar kubilang padamu kalau Martillo dan Gandor itu _Camorra_, bukan Mafia"

"Tidak apa-apa, Firo"

"Ya apa-apa dong. 'Kan sudah kubilang kalau _Camorra_ dan Mafia itu serupa tapi tak sama!"

Aku hanya melihat keduanya berdebat sambil tetap berpegang erat pada pistolku. Rasanya aku mau nangis sekarang. Bagaimana kalau ternyata kedua orang ini lebih kuat dari tukang pukul yang biasa? Aku pasti orang paling bodoh se-Manhattan karena sudah mengacungkan pistol pada mereka.

"Biar kuluruskan kesalahpahaman ini dulu, oke?" pemuda yang lebih tua berbalik padaku sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak pemuda yang lebih muda. Kata-katanya tetap sopan dan halus walau harusnya dia sudah kehilangan kesabaran karena temannya bersikeras soal beda _Camorra_ dan Mafia. Ia menatapku dan kaget sesaat, kemudian terlihat geli sendiri karena melihat aku sudah berurai air mata ketakutan.

Sekarang, tingkatku naik menjadi orang paling bego sebumi.

"Nona, kupastikan tokomu aman dari pihak manapun yang bermaksud untuk mengganggunya. Tapi, keluarga Gandor baru bisa melindungi toko ini secara resmi setelah kau memberikan uang perlindungannya," pemuda itu menjelaskan dengan sabar—sepertinya ia berusaha menahan tawanya gara-gara tampangku.

Oh, oke. Jadi, maksudnya sekarang kau bisa mengobrak-abrik toko kami karena keluarga Gandor belum menerima uang perlindungan dari kami?

"Kurasa kau masih salah paham, tapi aku datang sebagai perwakilan keluarga Gandor untuk mengambil uang perlindungan darimu. Harusnya, kemarin Bergson sudah memberi tahu kalau aku akan datang, benar begitu?"

Dan tingkat ketololan-ku akhirnya berhasil menembus batas surga. Tidak peduli berapa kali pun aku meminta maaf, kurasa kedua pemuda ini tak akan puas sampai bisa menenggelamkan kepala sok tahu ini ke dasar laut.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti tekanan macam apa yang sedang kau hadapi. Aku Luck Gandor, dan ini—," pria bersorot mata tajam itu menepuk punggung temannya, "—Firo Prochainezo. Dia bukan Gandor, tapi salah satu teman terbaikku dari keluarga Martillo"

Mendengar nama keluarga Gandor di belakang nama Luck, tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung bertanya apakah dia bos keluarga Gandor. Aku agak pesimis, karena lebih tidak mungkin lagi bagi seorang bos Gandor untuk datang sendiri ke toko buku kecil ini ketimbang menemuiku langsung di markas utamanya.

"Bisa dibilang begitu. Kami tiga bersaudara yang mengurus usaha Gandor, tapi pemegang keputusan utama tetap berada di tangan kakak tertuaku," sahut Luck tanpa basa-basi, seakan-akan informasi itu sama tidak pentingnya dengan berita ekonomi di surat kabar.

Mulutku langsung menganga. Bukan hanya baru bertemu langsung dengan bos Gandor, tapi aku juga menerima informasi berharga bahwa selama ini, bos Gandor ada tiga orang! Aku berpikir kalau inilah yang disebut dengan _triple_ romantisme, apalagi Luck kelihatan cukup muda sehingga kemungkinan kedua kakaknya belum terlalu tua untuk imajinasi gadis seusiaku.

Tapi, tunggu dulu. Apakah Luck benar-benar bos Gandor? Buat apa seseorang dengan kedudukan setinggi itu datang ke toko buku kecil ini? Sepertinya, aku secara tidak sadar mengutarakan pikiranku barusan keras-keras karena beberapa saat kemudian, aku mendengar Luck menjawab,

"Aku dan Firo ingin membeli buku. Sejak dulu, tokomu ini selalu punya koleksi-koleksi bagus"

Aku masih belum mengerti tentang maksud kata-kata 'sejak dulu' darinya. Tapi kira-kira begitulah, pertemuan pertamaku dengan bos termuda keluarga Gandor, Luck Gandor.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

Fakta bahwa ada tiga orang pemegang kekuasaan tertinggi di Gandor tentu saja menimbulkan pertanyaan lain. Kenapa diperlukan tiga bos dalam keluarga Gandor? Apakah karena mereka bersaudara? Apakah karena ada _affair_ tersembunyi di balik hubungan persaudaraan mereka? Seluruh tubuhku jadi terbakar oleh arus semangat yang dipacu oleh adanya sepotong informasi itu.

Tanpa sadar aku jadi sering berkeliling atau menanyai para pelanggan tentang apa yang mereka ketahui soal keluarga Gandor. Para tukang pukul itu sudah tidak pernah datang lagi sejak aku membayar uang perlindungan, sehingga waktu yang kupakai untuk mengkhawatirkan toko bisa kugunakan untuk mencari informasi.

Sore itu, aku sedang menyusun semua informasi yang kudapat sambil menjaga toko, ketika seorang pria bertubuh besar dan bertampang seram menerobos masuk ke dalam toko. Aku baru saja akan mengambil pistolku ketika pria itu mengatakan,

"Kau lihat Luck? Luck Gandor?"

Aku menggeleng. Beberapa hari yang lalu itu adalah pertama dan terakhir kalinya aku melihat Luck. Lagipula, siapa orang ini? Salah satu pesuruh Gandor?

"Kudengar akhir-akhir ini dia sering beli buku"

Aku juga berharap begitu. Kalau iya, aku 'kan jadi bisa melihat sekaligus menanya-nanyainya tentang Gandor yang lain. Yah, meski aku masih takut pada sorot matanya sih… Tapi, tidak. Luck belum pernah datang ke toko ini lagi.

"Kalau nanti dia datang, bilang kalau aku mencarinya"

Er… kau ini siapa ya?

Pria besar itu setengah melotot padaku. Aku nyaris gemetaran karena pelototannya itu, apalagi kalau melihat otot-otot yang terbentuk di balik kemeja dan jasnya. Taruhan kalau satu tonjokan darinya saja bisa membuatku mati kejang-kejang.

Ia menjawab dengan suara dalam, "Berga. Berga Gandor"

Mataku membulat. Jangan bilang, dia ini salah satu dari Gandor bersaudara? Imagenya beda jauh dari Luck. Berga jauh dari kesan ramping, rahangnya kelihatan keras, dan tampak sangat tidak sabaran. Alasannya untuk datang ke toko ini juga sebenarnya patut untuk dipertanyakan. Masa iya pria sangar macam dia rela datang ke toko hanya untuk mencari adiknya? Memangnya dia anak sekolah dasar?

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau sebaiknya berhenti cari-cari info tentang kami"

Punggungku langsung terasa dingin. Informasi macam apa, kataku, mana mungkin penduduk biasa seperti aku berani mengendus-endus urusan keluarga Gandor. Berbahaya sekali 'kan.

Berga hendak membuka pintu untuk keluar sambil memandangku melewati bahunya. Katanya, "Kami sudah lama di bisnis ini, jadi kami selalu tahu siapa saja yang berusaha mengorek informasi tentang Gandor. Kuperingatkan kau untuk berhenti, karena baik kakak maupun adikku jadi terganggu oleh tindakanmu"

Aku beku di tempat.

"Dan kau tahu, aku tidak suka pada orang yang membuat kakak dan adikku merasa tidak nyaman. Nasib orang-orang macam itu, well…" Berga melangkah keluar dari toko, "Biasanya sih, mereka berakhir di tempat daging giling"

Aha. Jadi itu alasannya datang kesini. Gara-gara itu, aku sedikit belajar kalau romantisme sama sekali tidak cocok dengan dunia mafia. Sama halnya dengan fakta bahwa musik sama sekali tidak _nyambung_ dengan rasionalisme.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

Dunia ini sama seperti instrumen musik. Kau tinggal memilih kunci dan nada yang tepat, maka kau bisa mengendalikan suara yang keluar sesuka hatimu. Dalam dunia, kau hanya perlu menggunakan apa yang sudah disediakan secara tepat untuk mengendalikan segala sesuatu.

Makanya Luck tidak setuju dengan teori yang mengatakan bahwa dunia ini bergerak seperti mekanisme jam. Semua hal bisa dimanipulasi. Semua hal bisa dikendalikan. Bahkan sampai perkara kecil seperti gadis usil yang suka mencari tahu hal-hal yang bukan urusannya.

Dentingan melodi _Ave__ Maria_ terdengar dari _grand __piano_di ujung sana. Luck, duduk bersama dengan Berga dan Firo, masing-masing menikmati segelas wine dalam diam sampai Keith Gandor menekan tuts terakhir sebagai penutup permainannya malam itu.

Firo adalah orang pertama yang membuka pembicaraan saat keheningan mulai menyelimuti ruangan itu, "Sesuai dugaan, perusahaan yang mengincar toko buku itu ternyata fiktif. Mereka kelompok yang sudah lama mengincar daerah kalian. Mereka tahu kalau toko itu berada dalam wilayah kalian, tapi tidak benar-benar dilindungi karena mereka tidak membayar uang perlindungan. Mereka mau menghancurkan kepercayaan para penduduk terhadap Gandor dengan menjadikan toko itu sebagai contoh"

"Hah! Lihat saja nanti! Kalau kita sudah menemukan mereka, kuremukkan semua tulang mereka sampai jadi presto! Tidak ada yang macam-macam dengan wilayah Gandor!" Berga menggebrak meja dengan semangat berapi-api. Sementara itu, Keith mengambil tempat duduk di dekat saudara-saudaranya dengan keheningan yang berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat dari semangat Berga.

"Mereka tidak memperhitungkan kalau akhirnya toko itu akan membayar uang perlindungan. Aku dapat info kalau mereka sudah tahu soal ini, jadi mereka memutuskan untuk berdiam diri. Besok adalah kesempatan terbaik kita untuk menyerang balik, karena beberapa orangku melapor kalau ada kemungkinan mereka akan bertingkah besok"

"Tidak ada _kita_ disini, Firo. Yang ada adalah _kami_. Ini urusan keluarga Gandor. Kami sudah sangat terbantu atas informasi darimu, tapi ini saatnya kau menetapkan batas," kata Luck setelah tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri beberapa saat lalu.

Firo menghempaskan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi. Ia menyilangkan tangan sambil protes, "Kau selalu begitu, Luck. Kita teman dari kecil! Aku senang saja membantu asal kalian minta, iya 'kan? Berga-_nii_?"

"Betul! Memangnya kenapa kalau Firo ikut? Kita bisa menghajar orang bersama-sama! Seperti dulu! Hahaha!"

Luck hanya bisa mengurut pelipisnya untuk mengatasi ke-keraskepala-an Firo dan kebodohan kakak keduanya yang sudah sangat kronis. Hanya di saat seperti ini saja ia percaya kalau teori mekanisme itu ada.

"…Gadis toko buku…,"

Hanya Luck yang dapat mendengar gumaman pelan dari kakak tertuanya sementara Berga dan Firo ribut membicarakan masa kecil mereka. Ia menjawab kakaknya dengan kalimat, "Aku sudah minta tolong Berga-_nii_ untuk memperingatkannya, sebelum dia berada dalam bahaya. Sejauh yang aku tahu, dia sudah berhenti,"

Keith hanya mengangguk samar mendengar jawaban dari adiknya.

Luck ikut terdiam. Ia memandang gelas wine-nya yang hampir kosong dengan tatapan menerawang. Apa yang berputar dalam kepala Gandor termuda itu tidak pernah bisa ditebak oleh kedua kakaknya. Padahal, waktu mereka masih kecil dulu, tidak pernah sesulit ini untuk menebak isi kepala Luck.

Mungkin, dunia mafia-lah yang memaksa alam pikiran Luck untuk menjadi sedemikian kompleks.

"Aku pikir aku sudah lupa," sederet kalimat meluncur dari mulut Luck dengan lembut, "Bagaimana rasanya memiliki waktu terbatas seperti gadis itu"

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

Aku, gadis yang ketololannya telah menembus surga, pada hari ini dibuat kaget sekaligus bahagia. Tiga pria yang jadi bahan romantisme labilku muncul secara bersamaan di toko buku keluargaku. Aku langsung mengenali Luck dan Berga, dan mengenali pria yang ku_suruh_ bermain piano di bar jazz sebagai Keith Gandor, kakak tertua Gandor bersaudara.

Oke, apa sih yang lebih tinggi dari surga? Karena aku yakin ketololanku sudah sampai di tingkat apapun yang ada di atas surga.

Aku mau saja mati saat ini juga karena impianku bertemu semua bos Gandor sudah terwujud—coret itu. Aku hanya tahu kalau detik selanjutnya aku sudah berjongkok di balik meja kasir sambil menangis ketakutan, sementara desing peluru menghancurkan tokoku. Aku takut mati, tapi aku juga takut membayangkan apa yang terjadi pada Gandor bersaudara yang sedetik lalu berdiri di toko tanpa perlindungan.

Tembakan pun berhenti. Aku menunggu beberapa menit sampai cukup berani untuk mengintip dari balik meja kasir. Pemandangan yang kulihat hampir saja membuat rohku kabur lewat mulut.

Darah dimana-mana. Tubuh para Gandor tergeletak tak bernyawa—darah mereka membentuk kolam kecil yang makin meluas di lantai toko. Lembar-lembar yang lepas dari buku dan berserakan di lantai ikut menjadi merah oleh darah. Mataku melihat terlalu banyak darah sampai kupikir keseluruhan penglihatanku dibajak oleh semburat gelap warna merah.

Aku baru saja mau berteriak histeris atas kematian ketiga Gandor saat kejadian yang lebih mengagetkan lagi terjadi di depan mataku. Percikan darah itu tiba-tiba beterbangan kembali ke tubuh para Gandor. Kolam yang harusnya meluas menjadi makin kecil. Proses itu bagaikan film yang diputar ulang—semua Gandor tiba-tiba bangkit lagi, sehat walafiat, persis seperti saat mereka masuk tadi. Tentu saja, kecuali pakaian mereka yang kini penuh dengan bolong-bolong kecil bekas peluru, mirip daun yang dimakan ulat.

Gara-gara kejadian itu, suaraku langsung hilang dari tenggorokan.

"_Iya...Iya__…_, kalian berantakan sekali! Aku dapat salah satu dari mereka saat mau menyusul kalian ke sini. Kalian baik-baik saja?" seorang pemuda yang aku kenali sebagai Firo Prochainezo muncul entah darimana sambil menyeret tubuh seorang pria berperawakan besar.

Berga menimpali Firo dengan sebuah teriakan yang mirip teriakan perang. Cowok itu langsung berlari keluar, dengan sukses menghempaskan pintu toko yang sudah rusak karena berondongan peluru barusan, diikuti dengan Firo yang berteriak, "Kau mau menghajar mereka Berga-_nii_? Aku ikut!"

Tubuh yang Firo seret tadi ia hempaskan begitu saja di depan trotoar.

Beberapa saat kemudian, aku baru sadar kalau Keith Gandor sudah berdiri menjulang di depan meja kasir. Ia menatapku lama. Tatapannya seakan-akan bertanya apakah aku baik-baik saja. Maka aku pun menjawab dengan terbata-bata, bahwa aku tidak terluka. Aku oke. Dan Keith hanya mengangguk pelan, mungkin sebagai isyarat dari kata, "Baguslah kau tidak terluka"

Lalu, Keith pergi menyusul Berga dan Firo.

Sekarang giliran Luck yang menghampiriku. Ia berkata hal-hal seperti, 'hari ini bisnis sedang bagus ya', 'sepertinya kau sedang merombak toko', 'keluarga Gandor ingin membantu biaya merombak tokomu, jadi kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan'.

Luck menyumpalkan sejumlah uang dan cek ke kedua tanganku. Jumlahnya lebih dari yang dibutuhkan untuk perbaikan toko—lebih dari cukup, bahkan kalau keluarga kami berniat untuk buka cabang. Aku menafsirkan bahwa itu tanda kalau yang terjadi hari ini—semua yang kulihat—tidak boleh bocor kemanapun. Aku menyatakan 'kesetiaan'ku dengan berkata, "Aku sumpah hari ini aku hanya sedang merombak toko dan tidak melihat apapun yang aneh"

Luck Gandor tersenyum puas lalu pergi meninggalkan toko seperti kedua kakaknya.

Hari ini, aku belajar beberapa hal penting:

1. Manusia abadi itu ada.

2. Aku mengerti sekarang kenapa kakek selalu terlihat ketakutan tiap ada yang mengungkit soal bos Gandor yang jadi langganannya dulu. Yakin deh, dia pasti pernah melihat apa yang aku lihat.

3. Alasan kenapa ada tiga pemimpin di keluarga Gandor. Kalau diandaikan sebagai musisi, masing-masing memegang instrumen yang berbeda. Instrumen Keith adalah 'perlindungan', Berga adalah 'kekuatan', dan Luck adalah 'strategi' (kalau tidak mau dibilang 'tipu daya'). _Yeah_, grup musik yang sempurna. Setidaknya, menurutku begitu.

**.**

**.**

**END**


End file.
